Release
by Heien Jie
Summary: Asami does not believe in the occult. A no nonsense man and he prides himself for being smart. He is a firm believer of science and that everything can be explained with it. Thus when something weird happens in his office he couldn't help but look for an answer.
1. Release Summary

Asami does not believe in the occult. Although he respects religion he does not believe in spirits and otherworldly creatures. For him those are just products of a playful mind.

Asami is a no nonsense man and he prides himself for being smart. He is a firm believer of science and that everything can be explained with it.

Thus when something weird happens in his office he couldn't help but look for an answer.


	2. Chapter 1 The Assassin

Asami leaned back on his leather chair. His face remained expressionless almost perfectly calm like a lion waiting to strike at the right moment. No one would suspect that he was actually carefully detaching the gun that was just below his desk. It was a precaution on his part in case he needed a weapon, not that he was short of any. He still had his guns in his shoulder holster but retrieving it would be obvious. It might alert his unexpected guest. Thus he couldn't risk it.

Asami's face betrayed no emotions but his eyes were cold and calculating. Slowly he released the safety latch of his gun. Then without warning he raised his arms and aimed the gun at the person in front of him.

"Who sent you?" He said to the oddly dressed assassin. He received no response but a rather a surprised look.

Asami fired a warning shot to the person's leg.

"Speak or lose your life. That first bullet was your warning. I won't miss next time." As he was saying that his subordinates came barging inside his office with their guns drawn. They quickly scouted the room while the others formed a protective stand around Asami.

Kirishima was the first to speak. "Sir are you alright? We heard a gunshot."

Asami only gave his penetrating gaze to his secretary. How could they be stupid as not to notice the oddly dressed assassin in front of them.

He was about to speak what he had in mind when he heard a member of his security report an all clear to Suoh.

He was quiet as he scanned the room for the oddly dressed assassin. The assassin must have escaped during the chaos. But _how?_

"Sir?"

It was Kirishima who grabbed his attention.

"There is an assassin in this room. I want this incident investigated. Check all CCTV camera's. Until the assassin is caught we will tighten the security in Sion and all related businesses. Dismissed."

Slowly the guards went out of the office. Kirishima and Suoh were the last to move out.

Asami remained seated on his chair as he was left alone in the room.


	3. Chapter 2 The Assassin Appears Again

Kirishima and Suoh sat on the single couch while Asami sat on the larger one. They were looking over the building's blue print that was spread on the large black coffee table.

To evaluate their current security Suoh pointed on the areas that were covered by CCTV cameras. As it turns out they have an excellent coverage around the building. But Asami ordered to have infrared/night vision and day/night cameras installed to add to the dome, hd, ptz, and discreet cameras that they have.

Next they reviewed the entry and exit points in the building including the air ventilation system. Those would have to be monitored too but they would not assign more guards as it would probably alert their assassin. They had to be as unobtrusive as possible if they want to catch the assassin. Thus they would have to rely on the cameras and guards.

Suoh would have to rotate the security team while checking for potential infiltrators within the organization while Kirishima would provide assistance with his excellent hacking ability.

Deep in their discussion regarding other security issues they did not notice that their boss stopped paying attention.

Asami looked ahead without blinking. Then slowly he removed his Beretta 92A from his shoulder holster.

Only when his gun was in the air did Suoh and Kirishima stopped talking.

The secretary tensed on his seat for it was in his direction which the gun was pointed. He stared at his boss's impassive face.

"Asami-sama, " Suoh called the boss's attention.

"Quiet," Asami said without blinking. "Do not move."


End file.
